


R U Mine?

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Chastity, Claiming, Cock Rings, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Hairy Derek Hale, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Derek Hale, Shifted Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: “I did have fun, and now I’m ready for a little something else.”That immediately has the wolf perking with interest, “Oh? And what do you have in mind.”Hooking a finger through Derek’s belt loop, Stiles gives it a little tug. A devilish smile on his face and mischievousness twinkling in his eyes, as the bonfire lights up the side of his face to give it an eerie look.“Why don’t you come find out, big bad.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 542
Collections: Smut2020to21





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> The horny people made a request for a Frat au with the kinks; fleshlight, breeding bench, non penetrative sex, begging, bondage, consensual somnophilia and chastity.

Derek has  _ never _ been so goddamn horny in his life before. He wants to fuck and pound some tight ass, let his balls release all the cum inside of them in a wet mouth and claw up a certain pale, mole dotted back. But he can’t. God he wants to though. Has thought about yanking off the damn cock ring and jerking one out in his room, maybe drag Stiles in there as well and fuck him until the guy comes his brains out.

But he won’t.

He’ll be good. Play Stiles’s little game. Even if he fucking hates it and his balls have never felt so sore. And his wolf feels something aching to a feral beast in rut, drool slobbering over its snout as it bares its fangs and follows Stiles around like a horny pup. He thought his teenage years we’re gonna be the days we’re his libido was at its peak, but then he met Stiles and it’s like his dick is always turned on.

“You doing ok, big guy?”

Pulled out of his musings, Derek stares down at where Stiles is lying in his arms. Half asleep, with his stupid Batman ball cap slipping off the side of his head. He’s sexy even when his hair looks like a mess, eyes half opened and a sleepy smile on his face. Not to mention they’re in the living room of the frat house, Stiles is only wearing a jockstrap while Derek just has sweatpants on.

“M’fine. Just tired.”

“Mmm, full moon will be coming up soon, huh?”

“Two days.”

“You been counting?” Stiles smirks.

The little shit. Of course, Derek has been counting the days down, it’s not like Stiles didn’t have this fun idea to prevent Derek from coming until he’s pent up with sexual frustration on the full moon and is about to fuck Stiles over every surface in the house. He grumbles and nips at Stiles’s jaw when the other man chuckles with mischief in his eyes.

“So close, think you can hold out longer?”

He grumbles again, this time flashing red eyes, “Yes.”

“Good.” Stiles leans up to press a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips before settling back down, “Cause I know if someone is a good boy, they get a treat.”

Derek growls, “I’m not a dog.”

“You most certainly aren’t,  _ Sourwolf _ .” Stiles grins, “You’re just a mean ol’ Alpha werewolf who occasionally likes belly rubs.”

He snaps his teeth and yanks Stiles closer to kiss his boyfriend, a hand moving down to cup Stiles’s dick through the jock. Hips pushing forward until his own dick is pressed to Stiles’s ass, Derek smoothes his hand over Stiles’s dick, toying with the head until he starts to feel a wet spot form at the tip. Stiles makes the  _ sweetest _ little sounds when Derek teases him, like these soft little kitten mewls and it has Derek’s wolf howling. He wants to bite, to  _ fuck _ , to  **claim** that pretty little ass. But he holds the wolf back, because he knows in the end the reward will be sweeter than the punishment.

Stiles rolls over on top of Derek’s chest, wrapping his legs around the older man’s hips as he starts to rub their erections together. Derek loves watching Stiles needily rub himself off on Derek, chasing his own pleasure while giving the wolf a show. Squeezing those firm ass cheeks, Derek spreads them apart to rub a finger over Stiles’s rim. His cock twitching at the noises Stiles makes when he presses a little on his hole, so beautiful and yet so pornographic, like his own dirty little angel.

“ _ Mmmm-fuck _ , Derek.” Stiles moans, hips bouncing a little as he leans up a little to rub his cock over Derek’s rock hard abs. 

“Yeah, fuck-love it when you get so needy for me, baby.” Derek groans, letting his claws slowly come out so he can toy with the straps on Stiles’s jock. Pulling it back far enough that when he lets go it makes a sharp snapping sound against skin.

“Just for you, Derek.” His hips now moving in erratic thrust, the fabric of the jock against Derek’s hard muscles has Stiles going over the edge.

Before Stiles comes, Derek watches with hazy eyes as his boyfriend pulls the jock strap down so his cock slaps sloppily against his stomach. One hand resting on Derek’s chest, Stiles uses the other to start jerking himself off with harsh twists of the wrist. Growling, Derek slaps Stiles’s hand away so he can grip Stiles’s cock in his hand, loving how wet it already is from the precome leaking out of Stiles’s slit.

“Look at you, fucking leaking all over my stomach. We haven’t even done much and you’re already ready to burst.” Derek grins wolfishly, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’s cock head before sliding it down to you with his balls. Giving them a nice squeeze and watching as Stiles whimpers over him.

“Fuck. Gonna come, Der, want me to come in your mouth or on your chest?” Stiles pants, running his fingers through Derek’s chest hair before pinching a nipple.

“Whatever you want, baby.” He hisses when his other nipple gets tugged on, “I like watching you come either way.”

“Yeah, yeah.  _ Fuck _ !” 

Stiles moans when Derek expertly twists his wrist and presses his dry finger in Stiles’s ass, his cock stripping Derek’s chest and some of his chin. Groaning, Derek pushes his own hard erection against Stiles’s ass, snarling when he remembers he can’t come. The scent of Stiles’s come has his wolf breaking through his tight control a bit and his fangs drop in his mouth, not that it bothers Stiles. Who runs a thumb through the mess on Derek’s just to smear it over Derek’s lips and pushes some of it inside of his mouth.

“Just a taste tester, for when the full moon comes.” Stiles winks and gets a growl in response.

“Seriously guys, in the living room.  _ Again _ ?” Scott whines as he enters the room with a bag of chips.

Rolling off Derek’s hips, Stiles gets cozy with lying in Derek’s arms again, giving his hat back on, “Sorry Scotty, sometimes nature just calls.”

“That’s when you have to pee!”

“It came out of my dick? Same thing.”

“It’s not! And that’s gross! I just wanna watch the game, dude, not smell your kiss and Derek’s sexual frustration.” Scott whines, taking a seat on the other couch.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “I distinctly remember not saying a word two nights ago when you were ok the ground fucking Allison. Or did I hallucinate that?”

“I hate you.”

“Lies.”

Derek rolls his eyes at the two of them and turns his head to nose against Stiles’s throat. Grinning when Stiles reaches up to pet the side of Derek’s face.

_ Two more days,  _ Derek tells himself,  _ two more and then I can finally fucking cum. _

___________

He  _ almost _ doesn’t even last the day before the full moon. 

Waking up with a raging hard on, Derek gets out of bed to stalk down Stiles’s room, not giving two shits that he’s bare ass naked as he walks down the halls. Stiles had a late class and didn’t bother to come to Derek’s room since it was further down the hall, Derek usually doesn’t mind. He doesn’t want to be clingy with Stiles and keep him in his room all the time-but  _ fuck _ . Waking up, he was like a one track minded animal as he stalked down the hallway, snapping at anyone that got in his way.

Derek is so close to tearing the door hinges off, but stops right in front of the door. Taking a deep breath to pull himself back a little bit and then opens the door.

The sight he sees when he walks into the room has him losing all cognitive thought.

Stiles, spread out on his bed, ass hanging out and looking edible. Like a ripe peach that’s just asking to have a bite taken out of. He’s so glad they had a talk about consent beforehand because one second Derek’s standing in the doorway, the next he’s on the bed dragging Stiles' ass against his cock. He knows he can’t fuck Stiles, can’t even come still, but that doesn’t mean he’s not gonna hump against him like a wild animal. 

Snarling at the dry friction against his cock, Derek hoists Stiles’s thighs over his shoulder so he can lick between Stiles’s ass. Moaning at the musky, pure scent of Stiles. It has his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he lazily licks a wet strip from Stiles’s balls to his asshole. Saliva drools down his chin as he eats Stiles out like it’s the best damn meal he’s ever had, his own cock standing up proudly between his legs. If he didn’t have the damn cock ring on his dick would probably be oozing with precome like a ice cream dispenser.

“ _ Mmggh _ .” Stiles moans, still having yet to wake up which makes Derek even more excited.

He likes this. It’s not something he would have thought he’d enjoyed. But jerking off and coming between Stiles’s shoulder blades while the younger man is sleeping, his cum seeping it’s scent into Stiles’s skin. Stiles would just keep dozing away like nothing had ever happened, while Derek got up to make them some breakfast and when he came back to bed with food and Stiles had just woken up. His boyfriend would just grin and press a kiss to Derek’s lips, not even caring that there’s dried up come on his back.

Growling, Derek sets Stiles back onto the bed when his ass is slathered with his saliva. This time when he ruts against Stiles’s ass he can’t hold back the moan that escapes him, it feels so damn good. He presses Stiles’s ass cheeks tighter together around his cock and rests his forehead on the middle of Stiles’s back as he fucks and fucks. But to not avail because he  _ can’t _ fucking cum.

“God  **damnit** .” Derek groans, still trying to chase his own pleasure.

“ _ Fuck _ -you’re so damn hard.” He hears Stiles moan beneath him, “Love waking up to you humping me.”

“Maybe, I wouldn’t have to if I I didn’t have this fucking shit on my dick.” Derek snaps.

The younger man laughs and pushes his hips back against Derek’s cock, “You wanna finish what you started?”

“Maybe, I don’t want you to come if I can’t.” He growls, watching as Stiles sits up so his back is pressed against Derek’s chest.

Hands come up to pet Derek’s face, turning it to the side so he can kiss Derek’s lips, pushing his hips back so he can get some more friction.

“Mmmh- _ Alpha _ .” Stiles moans.

Derek grunts, and growls when Stiles keeps fucking back against his dick. Head falling backwards to rest on Derek’s shoulder, while he groans and nips at Derek’s throat. The Alpha snarls and flashes red eyes at the human who only seems to get harder from the show of aggression.

“What are you trying to do, scare me? Baby, you know I  _ love _ it when you get all wolfy on me.” Stiles keens, arching his back so beautifully.

Snarling, Derek’s control snaps as he shifts into his Beta shift. Shoving Stiles down onto the bed, one hand resting between Stiles’s shoulder blades so he can’t move and has to deal with what Derek gives him.

Stiles doesn’t even seem to care that Derek is running claws down his side, or biting into his shoulder, he just moans and presses his ass up like he’s presenting and it has Derek going mad. He wants to fuck him so badly, have Stiles bouncing on his cock while he marks up his neck and skin. Stiles moans and squeezes his hips to give Derek some more friction to work with, moaning and whimpering beneath the werewolf like he doesn’t know any minute now that Derek’s gonna lose control, he already sounds like a wild animal. Wonders why no ones looked through the open door to see if Stiles was getting mauled to death by the Alpha.

“Fuck-fuck.  _ Ungh _ , yeah, make me your bitch, Alpha.” Stiles moans, making these punches out little noises as the bed starts to thump against the wall.

Derek chuckles and scraps his fangs over Stiles’s throat, huffing and pouring his scent all over the man. He wants Stiles to walk out of this room smelling so much like Derek’s that no ones going to question what they do behind closed doors again. It has his wolf preening at the thought of how good Stiles is going to smell with his cum soaked into his skin, can’t wait to fuck his tight as and fill him up with his come so it’s dripping out of Stiles’s ass for an entire week as he walks around campus. All the wolves will be able to smell Derek on the younger man within twenty feet, and fuck if that doesn’t get him hard.

Making a whimper, Stiles reaches underneath him to start jerking off. Whining and begging for more and harder, but Derek is giving him everything he can do with what little control he has at the moment. If he could he’d happily tuck his mate into the bed until he’s happy and smelling sated, he’d keep Stiles in bed and please him all day. Only leave to make them food or use the bathroom. It’s a good thought and one that helps him stay in control when he smells Stiles’s cum hit the air.

“ _ Oooooh _ -fuck.” The younger man groans beneath him, going limp as he falls on top of the wet patch on his covers. “Mmh, I want cuddles now, Sourwolf.”

Snorting, Derek pulls Stiles up and rolls them over so their both spooning in the bed, avoiding the wet patch. Nosing at the back of Stiles’s neck and running his clawed fingers up and down Stiles’s stomach, his wolf pleased with how quickly Stiles goes loose and happy in his arms after that. After a while, Stiles rolls around so he can kiss Derek’s lips, humming into it as Derek makes a soft growl in the back of his throat.

“You’re still shifted.”

Derek tilts his head to the side, “Does that bother you?”

Shaking his head, Stiles leans up to press another kiss to Derek’s lips, licking his tongue over Derek’s fangs when the wolf opens his mouth a little bit, “Not at all, big guy. You know I’d sit on that face anytime and let you eat my ass.” 

He gives Derek a wink which has the older man huffing, “Don’t act cute.”

“But Dere _ eeeeek _ , I’m always cute.” He leans up and presses a kiss to Derek’s nose. Lips crawling up the ridge of Derek’s nose before kissing over the rough skin on his eyebrows. “You’re a very handsome werewolf.”

“That’s not what Don said when he saw us on the full moon last time.”

Don was a dick of a human who thought werewolves should be equal to dogs, he wasn’t from a hunter family but Derek wouldn’t be surprised if the guy had wolfsbane somewhere in his room. When he saw Derek shifted and making out with Stiles he made it very openly clear how disgusted he thought the two of them were. Only to get his face shoved into the dirt when Stiles kicked his ass, Derek had grabbed Stiles and brought him back into his room so he could fuck himself on the younger man’s cock. Riding him in his Beta shift, as he grabbed the headboard on his bed and rode Stiles’s cock like it was the best dildo he owned. Stiles hadn’t complained once, in fact the next morning he’d ask if they could do it again which Derek was more than happy to oblige.

Stiles scoffs, laying his head down on Derek’s chest as he runs his fingers through the hair on it and giving a little tug, “Don can kiss the dirt I shit on for all I care. He says another thing about you out of his mouth and he won’t have teeth to talk with anymore.”

“I can handle it myself you know.”

“Oh I know,” Another kiss to Derek’s collarbone, “But that doesn’t mean you have to fight all your battles. Anyone messes with  _ my wolf _ and they’re gonna get a steel bat to the head.”

Derek looks down at where Stiles’s head is rested on his chest, “ _ Your _ Wolf?”

“Mm-hmm.  _ Mine _ .” Stiles curls an arm over Derek’s chest and pulls them tight together. It makes something warm in Derek’s chest, and he curls himself around Stiles’s smaller frame, nosing at the top of the humans head to inhale his scent. 

He doesn’t know or understand his wolf sometimes, and it’s never because they fight on simple things like wearing clothes in public and no you cannot growl at everyone to get them to submit. There are things Derek and the wolf agree on and some they don’t. But when it comes to Stiles? His wolf becomes a lovesick puppy; wagging his tail and whining for Stiles to pet him and hold him, kiss the bridge of his nose with those soft lips of his. Stiles makes him weak in a way Derek never knew was possible before. They’ve only known each other for a year, dated for less than that and yet if Stiles asked Derek to jump to the moon he’d do it. 

Sometimes Stiles doesn’t even seem human. He’s all sly smirks and twinkling eyes, pale skin that looks so beautiful under the moonlight, and when he talks it’s like he has the entire room's attention. Derek has once thought Stiles was Fae because of his beauty and charm but later on he realized it’s just who Stiles is.

“God, I can’t wait for you to  _ fuck _ me tomorrow.” Stiles whines which has Derek snorting.

“Oh gee, yeah, like you haven’t had a cock ring on you for  _ two weeks _ . I’m sure you’re feeling left out.” The werewolf huffs.

Stiles smacks his chest, “Excuse you, but I’ve only been jerking off. I haven’t had anything in my ass for two weeks either because I wanted it to be nice and tight for my wolf to fuck me open.”

Derek moans at the images that flood his head, “Little shit.”

“Mmmh, you like it.” Stiles smirks and bites on Derek’s nipple.

The wolf growls and pushes Stiles’s back down on the bed so he can blow him. He wants to make Stiles scream again, hear the way his heart bounces around in his chest as he gets desperately close to another orgasm. Wants to have the taste of Stiles’s come in his mouth all day long if he could, maybe he’ll push him into an empty room and have Stiles jerk off on his face. Derek doesn’t mind getting on his knees and letting Stiles fuck his face like there’s no tomorrow.

“Aw come on,  _ again?!” _ Scott shouts from his room which is right next to Stiles’s, “You guys are the worst.”

_______

  
  


Derek feels like he’s on a metaphorical leash by the time it’s the full moon. Not in a bad way. But it’s more like a really horny wolf following around his mate because the moment anyone touches or gets near Stiles, Derek is there with red eyes and teeth. He’s so happy Stiles is a laid back person because if it was anyone else that had a possessive, half shifted werewolf on their backs they would have been creeped out. But Stiles takes it like it’s a walk in the park.

Derek follows him to classes? That’s fine, Stiles will just throw his feet on Derek’s lap and have the Alpha massage his feet while he writes notes.

Derek sitting next to him in the library, arms crossed and glaring at anyone who approaches the table? That’s fine. It means Stiles can study in peace and jam out to music on low volume.

Stiles comments once that Derek’s probably part were-octopus with how much he clings to Stiles. To which Derek just grunts in response because making words are hard at the moment when all he wants to do is fuck Stiles over the table, the couch, bed, floor, front of the Camaro, hell even on the outside picnic tables. If he could he’d stop himself from being this creepy werewolf following Stiles around campus but then he’d probably start jerking one off in the middle of class because his wolf would go nuts without Stiles being near him, it’s ridiculous and he hates how possessive he’s being. Derek usually isn’t a possessive person when it comes to people he’s dating but something about Stiles that has Derek’s primal part setting off and he just wants to do all these wild things to prove he’s a worthy mate to him. Stiles would probably find it amusing if not cute.

When night time comes around Derek feels like he’s about to burst in his own skin, he can’t control how much his eyes flash or the fact his claws have been out for the past two hours. His fangs are threatening to drop but he keeps those intact because he doesn’t want to accidentally bite Stiles and turn him into a werewolf.

“You doing ok, big guy?” Stiles comes up to Derek with a beer in hand, the party going on around them is completely muted in Derek’s ears as he leans against a tree in the background of it all. “You look like you’re about to maim someone. Or just rip out the throats of the next person who flirts with you.”

“I’m fine.”

Frowning, Stiles reaches out and pokes Derek in the chest, “Don’t lie, tell me what's wrong.”

Sighing, Derek let’s his shoulders fall a little bit, there’s always something about Stiles that just makes him relax, “Just agitated. It’s fine, go have fun.”

“I did have fun, and now I’m ready for a little something else.” 

That immediately has the wolf perking with interest, “Oh? And what do you have in mind.”

Hooking a finger through Derek’s belt loop, Stiles gives it a little tug. A devilish smile on his face and mischievousness twinkling in his eyes, as the bonfire lights up the side of his face to give it an eerie look.

“Why don’t you come find out, _ big bad _ .”

_______

“This is not what I had in mind.” 

“Do you want to stop?”

Derek is sitting on a solid, wooden bench with his legs on either side, hands tied to his back with a collar around his neck tied to the bench as well to keep him in place. He’s naked and his dick is already starting to leak a little bit because Stiles finally took off the cock ring, so he’s sensitive to everything. Including the teasing little touches Stiles rubs down his sides, up the inside of his thighs and through his chest hair.

“No.”

“Good.” Stiles grins and kisses the back of Derek’s neck before undressing himself.

“Where did you even get this? And when?” He shifts a little on the bench, shivering a little at the coldness in the air.

“Bought from the same site I got the cock ring, they had some other interesting things on there as well. We might have to look at it after tonight.”

“If you wake up tomorrow.” Derek grins.

Stiles laughs behind him, grabbing something Derek can’t see before stepping behind Derek and wrapping himself around the wolf’s back.

“We’ll see about that, big boy. Now, what’s your safe word.”

“Wolfsbane.”

“ _ Good boy. _ ”

Derek shudders at that, his cock twitching as he inhales their mixed scents of arousal in the air. 

“I got you a surprise, since you were so good for me.” Stiles holds his hand out and Derek stares at the fleshlight in his hands.

“You got me a fleshlight? You know I’m gay right?”

Stiles laughs behind him, “I mean, yeah. Unless you were one of those straight dudes who make an exception to fuck the cute twink in your frat. No, I got this cause I wanted to see how well you’re gonna  _ breed _ my tight ass.”

Watching as Stiles pours lube inside of the fleshlight, Derek watches as Stiles uses one hand to hold Derek’s dick steady in his hand while the other is used to move the fleshlight over the werewolf’s cock so it engulfs the whole thing. Head falling backwards as his dick finally gets the friction it’s been needing for the past two weeks, he whines when Stiles slowly fucks his cock sloppily with the fleshlight.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Stiles murmurs as Derek starts to fuck his hips into the wet, tight heat around his dick, “Show me how you’re gonna fuck me big guy. Wanna watch as you plow my ass with that fat dick of yours.”

Snarling, Derek fucks his hips faster, not even carrying that he’s fucking a toy. All the pent up sexual frustration and strain finally releasing all at once as he fucks and fucks. Making these growls in the back of his throat as his hips jerk up into the toy, Stiles kissing down his throat and biting over his collarbone. One hand holding the toy while the other squeezes at the base of Derek’s cock where his knot will start to form.

“Fuck, look at you big boy. Fucking this toy like it’s your _bitch_ , you gonna fuck me like that, Der? Gonna fuck me until I’m all nice and loose for your _knot_?” Stiles tugs on his ear, earning a flash of red eyes from Derek, “Love it when _my_ _Alpha_ gets all fuck hungry. You’d fuck any tight hole wouldn’t you, baby? You’re just so damn insatiable.”

“No-no. Fuck.”

“No?”

“ _ You _ . Only you. You belong to me.”

“And yet here you are, fucking a toy. Bet you wish it was my ass, don’t you baby? I’m so tight. Had to open myself up for a while before I could add in a third finger.” Stiles breathes, squeezing the toy around Derek’s cock and pulling a groan from the werewolf, “Felt like I was seventeen and bout to lose my virginity again.”

“ _ Mine. Mine _ .” He snarls, fangs dripping as his control starts to come undone.

“I don’t know, big boy. I got you all tied up and at my mercy. I could just leave you here half hard and moaning. Maybe go find another wolf to fuck me, since you seem to love this toy.” Stiles smirks against his throat.

“ _ NO! _ ”

Standing up, Derek rips the leather around his hand and snaps the rope on the collar. Picking Stiles up he tosses the human into his bed like he weighs less than a sack of flour, snarling and snapping his teeth. He twists his head to one side before moving it to the other, his bones snapping as the shift takes over and his features become that gruesome sight people fear. Stiles isn't afraid though. No, the wolf can smell how excited the human is as he stalks over to the bed, grabbing Stiles’s legs and dragging the younger man closer to him.

“ _ Derek _ .” Stiles whimpers beneath him. But not out of fear, no, never afraid with Derek around.

Not when his dick is bouncing against his stomach and making a pool of come on his skin. The scent of arousal is so heavy in the air he could choke on it if he wanted to, cloying his senses so that all he can think about is Stiles. Must claim, Stiles.

“Mine. You’re  **mine** .” He snarls, leaning down to press his teeth to Stiles’s throat to keep the boy still in his arms.

A part of him knows he should stretch Stiles’s open even more so the stretch is easier, but then he sees the little smirk on Stiles’s face. Sees the twinkle in his eyes as if he’s challenging the wolf, trying to bite off more than he can chew. And it infuriates Derek.

He spent two weeks unable to jerk off and blow a load.

_ Two weeks. _

And Stiles is lying there all cock sure with an Alpha werewolf going rabid over him. It breaks any and ever control he has over the wolf. 

“Pack it in with all the growling, Cujo. I’m afraid you’re gonna turn into a wolf if you keep growling at me like that.” Stiles nips back.

Grabbing Stiles’s legs Derek lifts them up so he can position his cock against Stiles’s asshole and presses in. Moaning at how tight and real Stiles feels around his cock.

“You belong to me.” Derek roars, fucking Stiles with wild abandon.

The wolf only knows two things and that’s  _ fuck _ and  _ mate _ . Stiles clings to his arms as Derek lurches over him on the bed, staring down with crimson red eyes and fangs as drool drops from his teeth. The human thought he could fill the wolf with some fake toy but that’s not what the wolf truly wants, the wolf wants Stiles and he’s not going to wait anymore. He snaps his teeth against pale skin, bruising and marking it up. Leaving behind crescent shaped bite marks as he bites hard enough for the skin to grow black and blue but never bleed. The wolf may be in control but even it knows that the Bite is something sacred and not to be given to someone who doesn’t want it.

He would never do something like that to Stiles, this human who has put his trust in the Alpha to not bite him while he’s like this. Open and vulnerable. Legs spread out and clenching around Derek’s knot as he jackhammers inside of the man’s asshole.

“Der-Derek.  _ Please _ ,” Stiles throws his head back as he whines, fingers leaving red scratch marks down Derek’s skin as he bows off the bed for more. Like a wanton little pup, “Want-want it.”

“Tell me, baby. What do you want.”

“ _ Fffuck _ , your knot. Want it so badly.”

Derek growls and presses his teeth over Stiles’s heart, “Then you better  _ beg _ for it, because I don’t think you  _ deserve _ my knot.”

Stiles makes a choked off noise, panting beneath Derek’s body as he gets his ass pounded into the sheets.

“Please, please  _ Der-Alpha _ . Want your knot so badly, wanna be filled up with you come. I need it so  _ badly _ .” The younger man pleads, clinging to Derek’s shoulders as he pulls the man down to lick against his fangs. Whining when Derek scraps his teeth over his delicate tongue and then nips on his bottom lip. “Please,  _ Alpha _ .”

“How can I refuse such a sweet little thing like you,” he brushes his nose over Stiles’s cheek and presses teeth to his jaw, “When you beg like a  _ bitch _ in heat.”

Throwing Stiles’s legs over his shoulders, Derek spreads his ass cheeks apart wider so he can push further, holding him open with a bruising grip as he starts to pummel the younger man. Stiles cries out as Derek starts with a  _ relentless _ pace not caring how loud either of them are or the fact that his bed keeps slamming up against the wall, creating cracks in the paint. Derek groans and lets his eyes close as he chases his own pleasure, he interlaces his fingers with Stiles’s and presses them into the bed.

“You’re  **_mine_ ** , pretty boy.” 

Stiles makes these beautiful broken noises as Derek fucks him into oblivion, his knot rapidly growing inside of the younger man’s ass as he keeps rutting inside of him. He groans when his hips start to jerk from his knot popping out of Stiles’s abused asshole, it makes a wet  _ ‘plop’ _ noise as he keeps fucking without a care while Stiles makes these sweet little  _ mewls _ . 

All too soon Derek’s knot gets too big for him to pull out so he gives a little tug just to make sure and watches as he drags Stiles’s body with him, the younger man screaming at the sensation.

“ _ Derek! _ ”

Snapping his teeth, Derek pushes harder inside of Stiles’s ass. Grabbing a handful of that messy brown hair, Derek pulls his head to the side and bends down to  _ bite _ Stiles’s throat. Hard enough that there will be a mark for a long time. Stiles throws his head back as he comes without a noise slipping out of his throat as he comes over his chest. Rumbling with pleasure, Derek licks at the cum like it’s the icing off a cupcake before licking the inside of Stiles’s mouth, feeding him some of his own come while Derek’s own come keeps coming like a water hose inside of Stiles’s ass. Even with the knot locked inside of Stiles’s ass there’s still come dripping out of it because there’s just so much come.

Repositioning them, Derek lifts Stiles up so he’s pressed up against Derek’s chest, wrapping his arms lazily around Derek’s shoulders and makes a little whimper when his knot gets tugged on. Shushing him, Derek settles back on his back so Stiles can rest on top of him.

“Are you still coming?”

“Yes.” Derek grunts, shifting his hips up a little bit and pulling another whine from Stiles, “You still sensitive?”

He smirks at the frustrated noise that slips out of Stiles’s throat, “I’ll bite your nipple if you make fun of me.”

“I wouldn’t complain but you might if I come again.” Derek smirks, leaning his head back as Stiles noses against his throat.

“This was really hot.” He feels Stiles smile against his throat, “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Stiles presses butterfly soft kisses against Derek’s collarbone, up his throat and then on his lips, “Did I go too far at any point?”

Shaking his head, Derek presses a chaste kiss to Stiles’s lips, “No, baby, you were perfect. I enjoyed what we did, but maybe next time we can do less than two weeks. I thought I was going to lose my mind with you continuously rubbing up against me and then walking away.”

Stiles grins and gives a little hum, two of his fingers walking up Derek’s chest until they get to his lips where the werewolf nips at them pulling a giggling from Stiles. They lay like that for a while, Stiles running soothing fingers over Derek’s body while the werewolf’s dick continues to come in spurts.

“I meant it you know.”

Lifting his head up, Stiles raises a sleepy eyebrow at the wolf, “Hm?”

“That you’re mine.”

A smile splits over Stiles’s face and he leans down to kiss Derek again, “I know Sourwolf, you're as much as mine, as I am yours.”

“ _ Mine _ .” Derek says with his heart in his throat.”

“ _ Mine _ .” Stiles agrees.”

It may not be  _ ‘I love you’ _ but to Derek, it’s something more.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always loved!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
